The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! US DVD Releases
This page features a description of all the North American DVD releases of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Mario's Greatest Movie Moments Released by Lions Gate Home Entertainment on February 24, 2002, this DVD focuses on the movie-themed episodes of the series. It is a combined version of the Super Show! VHS releases (which also came out on the same day) Mario's Monster Madness and Action Adventures. The DVD itself includes 6 episodes and 2 episodes of The Legend of Zelda, alongside a bonus Mario episode as a reward for completing the Quiz Game. Episodes * "Count Koopula" * "Koopenstein" * "Mario Meets Koop-zilla" * "The Missing Link" (The Legend of Zelda) * "Robo Koopa" * "Toad Warriors" * "Raiders of the Lost Mushroom" * "Kiss and Tell" (The Legend of Zelda) Other Features * Quiz Game with Bonus Episode "The Adventures of Sherlock Mario" * Subtitles * Sneak-Peaks (Sonic the Hedgehog - Super Sonic and The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Mario's Greatest Movie Moments) Trivia * None of the live action segments are featured on this DVD. The second half of the "Sherlock Mario" episode has it's Live Action segment intact for an unknown reason. It also preserves the 1990 DIC logo, rather than having it being plastered with the 2001 logo. * Midway through the second act of the episode of the bonus episode, due to a glitch it loops back to the start of the second act and then plays as normal. Mario Mania Released by Sterling Entertainment on July 6, 2004, this DVD is labelled as a "Collector's Edition" (much like with Inspector Gadget - The Gadget Files, which was also released on the same day) and contains the first five episodes (the first week) of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!". Episodes * The Bird! The Bird!" (A) / "Neatness Counts" (L) * "King Mario of Cramalot" (A) / "Day of the Orphan" (L)' * "Butch Mario & the Luigi Kid" (A) / "All Steamed Up" (L)' * "Mario's Magic Carpet" (A) / "Marianne and Luigeena" (L)' * "The Ringer" (The Legend of Zelda) / "Slime Buster" (L)' Other Features * Ask Andy (A Question-and-answer about Mario with DIC's co-founder Andy Heyward) * Sneek-Peaks of other DIC DVDs Trivia * The episodes are presented how they aired on Yahooligans. ** These versions lacked the previews of the forthcoming The Legend of Zelda episode. * This is the only North American release of the series to retain the Live Action segments. ** One option on the DVD allows the viewer to see just the segments rather than them being in-between the cartoon episode. *This is the only Super Show! DVD release that contains the live-action segment "Slime Buster", as it didn't appear on Shout! Factory's The Legend of Zelda complete series boxset. * The print used for the episode King Mario of Cramalot is the version used when the series reaired on The Family Channel in the 90's. This print is slowed down and is the version used on almost all DVD and Digital releases of the series. Mario's Movie Madness Released by Sterling Entertainment on September 27, 2005 and reissued by NCircle Entertainment in 2007, this DVD like with Mario's Greatest Movie Moments focuses on the movie-based episodes of the series. Episodes * "Toad Warriors" * "On Her Majesty's Sewer Service" * "Raiders of the Lost Mushroom" * "Star Koopa" * "Robo Koopa" Trivia * This is the last DVD release of the series to use the original prints of the episodes. All DVDs released then forward would use the prints used on the boxset. Once Upon a Koopa Released by NCircle Entertainment on December 18, 2007, this DVD focuses on episodes that are based on fairy tales or novels. Episodes * "Mario and the Beanstalk" * "The Adventures of Sherlock Mario" * "Hooded Robin and His Mario Men" * "Koopenstein" * "Little Red Riding Princess" Mario of the Deep Released by NCircle Entertainment on July 22, 2008, this DVD focuses on episodes that feature an ocean or water setting. Episodes * "Rolling Down the River" * "Pirates of Koopa" * "Mario of the Deep" * "20,000 Koopas Under the Sea" * "The Koopas Are Coming! The Koopas Are Coming!" Air Koopa Released by NCircle Entertainment on September 16, 2008, this DVD focuses on episodes that feature elements that occur in the sky. Episodes * "The Bird! The Bird!" * "Mario's Magic Carpet" * "Stars in Their Eyes" * "Count Koopula" * "Mario and the Red Baron Koopa" Mario Spellbound Released by NCircle Entertainment on September 16, 2008, this DVD focuses on episodes that feature magic. Episodes * "King Mario of Cramalot" * "Love 'Em and Leave 'Em" * "Two Plumbers and a Baby" * "The Pied Koopa" * "Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers" Box Office Mario Released by NCircle Entertainment on January 6, 2009, this DVD like with Mario's Greatest Movie Moments and Mario's Movie Madness focuses on the movie-based episodes of the series. Episodes * "Mario Meets Koop-zilla" * "The Unzappables" * "The Mark of Zero" * "Karate Koopa" * "Mario of the Apes" Mario's Adventures Out West Released by NCircle Entertainment on March 3, 2009, this DVD focuses on episodes that have a Western or Desert setting. Episodes * "Butch Mario & the Luigi Kid" * "The Great BMX Race" * "The Ten Koopmandments" * "The Great Gold Coin Rush" * "The Provolone Ranger" The Best of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Released by NCircle Entertainment on March 3, 2009, this DVD is a bit like the other "Best of" releases of DIC shows from NCircle. Episodes * "Mario's Magic Carpet" * "Mario and the Beanstalk" * "Pirates of Koopa" * "Two Plumbers and a Baby" * "Do You Princess Toadstool Take This Koopa...?" * "Mario and Joliet" * "The Trojan Koopa" * "Quest for Pizza" * "Star Koopa" Showdown in Brooklyn Released by NCircle Entertainment on May 5, 2009, this DVD focuses on episodes that are about or are in Brooklyn. Episodes * "Brooklyn Bound" * "Koopa Klaus" * "Plummers Academy" * "Escape from Koopatraz" * "Flatbush Koopa" Off the Map Released by NCircle Entertainment on July 21, 2009, this DVD focuses on episodes that take place in real life places. Episodes * "Too Hot to Handle" * "Mighty McMario and the Pot of Gold" * "Bad Rap" * "Elvin Lives" * "Crocodile Mario" Other Mario Bros. Mix A DVD containing episodes from all 3 Mario cartoons. Released by NCircle Entertainment on September 8, 2009 and contains the following Super Show! episodes: * "The Great Gladiator Gig" * "Jungle Fever" * "The Fire of Hercufleas" Koopa Kronicles Another DVD containing episodes from all 3 Mario cartoons. Released by NCircle Entertainment on September 14, 2010 and contains the following Super Show! episodes: * "Koopenstein" * "Bad Rap" Category:DVD releases Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!